


Harry Potter and the Interrupting Wizard

by smoochfestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochfestmod/pseuds/smoochfestmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: pervyunitwins<br/>Songspiration: Mahna Mahnam - Muppet Show<br/>Prompter: smirkingcat<br/>Title: Harry Potter and the Interrupting Wizard<br/>Prompt Number: 9<br/>Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, a smattering of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Neville/Ginny and few cannon side pairings<br/>Summary: Harry and Draco had an interesting relationship until Harry asked Draco out. Then things got complicated. Cue overprotective best friends who wants to keep Harry’s “virtue” safe.<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Warning(s): Interfering friends, UST<br/>Epilogue compliant? Nope.<br/>Word Count: ~12,450<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Interrupting Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Dear prompter, this was a fun fic to write. I do hope you find it as humorous to read as I found it humorous to write. I hope this hits most of what you wanted! I would like to thank the mods for hosting this fest each year. Also for being generous in giving me an extension because of my crazy job assignments! I would also like to thank my friend, G, for giving me part of her usually busy weekend and reading and betaing my fic. Any mistakes that remain are my fault.

Harry slammed Malfoy into the bathroom stall.  This was the third time that month.  Not to mention the countless other times over the past two months.

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Malfoy said as he nipped Harry’s ear.

 

Harry moaned and moved to kiss Malfoy’s neck.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Malfoy.  Meeting would imply that we do this intentionally.  I certainly don’t go around and hang out in random clubs hoping that I might run into you.  Do you?”  Harry moved away from the livid mark he had been leaving on pale man’s neck to look him in the eyes.

 

“You wish,” Malfoy scoffed and grabbed the back of Harry’s head, slamming their mouths together.  The kiss was rough and desperate.  Malfoy thought that someone could walk in on them at any moment.  That was part of the appeal, Harry guessed.  Malfoy had yet to notice that every time Harry dragged him into a loo, he always set up wards; the standard wards that every Auror could do in their sleep.

 

What appealed to Harry was something else entirely.  He broke the kiss and went back to ravaging Malfoy’s neck.  The blond man hissed.

 

“You animal, stop leaving marks all over my neck.  People are starting to ask questions.”  Malfoy didn’t push Harry away, however, instead he tilted his head allowing Harry further access.  Maybe Harry wanted people asking questions.  He finished creating another mark on Malfoy’s neck and found his mouth again.  Harry wished he could spend time exploring the other man’s mouth, but they were in a public loo and despite his wards people would eventually start knocking on the door demanding to be let in to relieve themselves.  And he didn’t want to ruin Malfoy’s illusion.

 

With one last nip at Malfoy’s lips, Harry dropped to his knees.  Malfoy looked down at him with lust filled eyes and grinned.  “I do so love you on your knees, Potter. Subservience really suits you.”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy, or you’ll get no services.”  

 

Malfoy’s grin turned into a smirk, but he said nothing else as Harry unbuttoned his trousers, pushed his underwear out of the way and released his cock.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

They were washing their hands afterward when Harry remembered Malfoy’s words from earlier and used them as a starting point to what he wanted to ask the other man.

 

“You’re right.”  Harry stated plainly, shutting off the tap and turning to look at Malfoy.

 

Malfoy’s lips quirked.  “You’ll have to be specific, Potter, I tend to be right a lot.”

 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.  “We really should stop meeting like this.”

 

Malfoy’s eyes, which has still sparkled from their activities, immediately hardened.  “Oh?”  He had misunderstood, as Harry has suspected he would.  However, Malfoy’s reaction gave him more courage.

 

“I think we should stop pretending to run into each other at night clubs.”  Harry forestalled Malfoy’s denial with a raised hand.  “I don’t want to run into you by accident anymore.  I want to run into you on purpose.”

 

Malfoy laughed bemusedly.  “What?”

 

Harry reconsidered his wording.  “Ugh, what I’m trying to say is that I want us to meet somewhere other than a seedy loo in some random nightclub.”

 

“So what are you suggesting? A hotel, perhaps?” Malfoy raised his eyebrow suggestively and smirked.

 

Harry blushed, which surprised him since he had just been on his knees sucking Malfoy off only moments before.  “No!”  He ran his hand through his already messy hair.  “I was thinking more along the lines of a restaurant…” He looked away uncertainly.

 

There was a long silence and being the brave ex-Gryffindor that he was, Harry raised his eyes to gauge Malfoy’s reaction.

 

Malfoy was scrutinising him.  “Are you suggesting that we go out on a date?”  Harry nodded.  “As in food and drinks and talking and such?”  Harry nodded again.  “In public?”  Harry gave a third nod.  There was now a faint blush on Malfoy’s pale cheeks.  “Can I pick the restaurant?”  

 

Harry nodded and gave the man a brilliant smile.  “Of course, I know you have high standards.”  Malfoy looked like he was trying to suppress a smile.  “And it’s my treat.”  

 

Malfoy’s smile broke through.  “Oh Potter, you don’t know what you’re agreeing to.  I’m not a cheap date.”

 

“I never thought that you were.”  Harry said.  “And please call me Harry.”

 

“Alright...Harry…”

 

Harry’s smile widened.  “How does Friday at 7 o’clock sound?”  

 

Malfoy considered for a moment.  “I supposed that will work.  I’ll owl you the details of the restaurant I choose.  You’ll have to make reservations.  But given that you’re the Man Who Lived, or what not, that should not be too difficult for you.”  Malfoy turned to leave and Harry quickly muttered the counter spells to the wards he had erected earlier.

 

Malfoy turned back quickly, “I supposed you should start calling me Draco as well.”

 

Harry was still smiling.  “Alright.”

 

Malfoy gave a curt nod and was out the door.  Harry blew out a breath and gave a little happy whoop.

 

Draco chose that moment to stick his head back in through the door.  He gave a chuckle, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge Harry’s silly antics.  “I should warn you that I am not the type to put out on the first date.”

 

Harry laughed.  “I never thought you would be, Draco.”

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Harry had been nervous before the date.  Ron and Hermione, his roommates at Grimmauld Place since after the war, had noticed his nervousness and had asked questions.  Originally, he had brushed it aside, but after some needling from Hermione, he had confessed why to her.  She had looked shocked at first.  However after a moment of silence, she simply said: “I should have known.”  She tried to reassure him and he did feel better after talking to her.  “But let's not tell Ron for the moment.  He probably won’t take it well.  We’ll wait for the right time.”  Harry had readily agreed, not looking forward to that conversation with his best mate.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

The date was amazing.  Harry and Draco had a great time at dinner.  They talked about anything and everything; gossip about old schoolmates, their favourite colours, Quidditch scores, the menu selections, their respective jobs, etc.  Harry had wanted to spend all night talking and joking and just staring at Draco, but all too quickly their dessert plates were empty and the check was presented.

 

They walked out of the restaurant and walked towards the Apparition point.  The pair walked slowly and lingered over window displays, it was clear that neither of them was eager to part ways.  Finally, they did reach their destination.

 

Harry turned towards Draco.  “Draco, I had a great time.”

 

“Who knew we could actually enjoy each other’s company without out removing any clothes.”

 

Harry chuckled.  

 

“I guess I should get going,” Harry said at the same moment that Draco said: “Maybe I should accompany you to your door step.”

 

“What?” They again said simultaneously.  They laughed.

 

“Never mind, Harry, go ahead.” Draco stepped back to let Harry leave.

 

“No, come on, I want you to accompany me home.  I do live in a rather dodgy neighbourhood.  Who knows what evils await me.”  Harry grabbed in a hug, whispered the address of his house, and Apparated them away before the other man could protest.  He felt Draco’s responding snort against his neck when they landed on his stoop.

 

Draco pulled away, “Potter please…”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Harry, please.  As if any evils would dare come after you, the big bad Auror.”

 

Harry laughs.  “Fine, I just wanted to have a little more time with you.”

 

“There was no need for coercion, I am more than willing to spend some more time with you.  Though I do applaud your slightly Slytherin methods, feeble though they were.”

 

“Shut it.”  Harry grabbed Draco again and spun him around bring his back against the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  “This was a stellar date.  We had a great time.  And since I paid for your very expensive dinner, I think I deserve a goodnight kiss.”

 

Draco’s eyebrows shot up, “Do you now?”

 

“Yes.”  Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco’s.  There was no resistance.  The feeling of these particular warm and pliant lips was not foreign, but there was something different this time.  There was no fear of discovery, no reason to rush and get to the main event.  He parted his slips slightly and moved in closer to Draco.  There was a breathy moan and long fingers clutched Harry’s robes.  Draco’s familiar angular body pressed unbearably closer still, his arms came up and around Harry’s neck.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss and slender fingers dive into his hair; massaging and pulling gently.  Harry shoves his knee between Draco’s legs and the other man groans giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in to caress Draco’s mouth.  Harry’s hand knead at Draco’s hips.  The blond began to suck gently on Harry’s tongue.  He snapped and ground his pelvis into Draco’s.

 

Draco growled and tugged harder at Harry’s hair.  They were quickly spiralling into familiar territory.  Desperation was beginning to seep into Harry; he wanted more of the man he had pressed against his front door.  

 

He pulled away slightly and Draco whimpers in protest.  “About that first date rule…”

 

Draco’s eyes are blazing.  “What rule?  I remember no rule.  Now open this door and take me somewhere with a bed.”

 

Harry smiled and reached for the doorknob.  Before he even got his hand around it, it was yanked out of his hand and the door flew open sending a surprised Harry and Draco to the floor.

 

“Hermione, I’m going…”  Whatever Ron was going to yell at Hermione was cut off by the tumbled couple.  “What the bloody hell…?”  Ron’s eyes widened.  “Harry?”  They widened even more when he spotted on top of whom Harry had landed.  “What the fuck?  Malfoy?  What is going on?”

 

Hermione came running into the front hall.  “What happened Ron?  I heard a massive thud.  Did someone fall?”  She spotted Harry and Draco on the floor just inside the landing.  She did not miss their mussed hair and clothes.  “Oh dear.”

 

Harry untangled himself from his date and helped him up.  “Ron, I think there is something you should know…”

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

After a bit of yelling (on Ron’s part) a bit of cajoling (on Harry and Hermione’s part) and quite a bit of scowling (on Draco’s part), Ron had reluctantly accepted that Harry was dating Draco of his own free will.

 

“But I still don’t trust the ferret.”  Ron had yelled after Harry as he escorted Draco to the front door.  “And I definitely don’t like him!”

 

“The feeling’s mutual, Weas…” Harry looked at Draco pleadingly, “ley!”  Draco yelled back.  “Harry why do you still live with those two.”

 

“Honestly?”  Draco nodded.  “I offered them the house, but they wouldn’t take it.  So after Hermione came back from Australia and after Ron quit the Aurors I asked them to be my flatmates.  I figured as they got closer in their relationship, they would eventually welcome me moving out and leaving them to it.  However, I’m rarely home because of work and it really hasn’t bother any of us.”

 

“You’re too altruistic for your own good, Harry.”  Draco shook his head, feigning disappointment.

 

“It’s part of my charm,” Harry stated as he opened the door to let Draco out.

 

Draco snorted, “Keep telling yourself that.”  He stepped over the threshold, but didn’t turn away or Apparate away.  “Regardless of your charm or lack thereof, I did have a great time tonight.  We should do it again sometimes.”

 

“How about tomorrow?”  Harry suggested.

 

Draco laughed, “I would if I could, but I usually spend Saturdays with my parents.”  Harry tried not to react at the mention of the older Malfoys.  He apparently failed.  “Now, Harry, they are my parents and despite what they might have done in the past, I do have to deal with them.  Mother is particularly stubborn about our standing Saturday visits.”

 

“Alright.  Saturdays are out.  Then how about Sunday?”

 

“Normally, I would stay yes, but my next few Sundays are booked.  Pansy is getting married and she insists on my help in the wedding preparations.”  Draco paused to consider, “How about lunch on Monday?”

 

Harry thought about it, then nodded.  “Yeah, most Mondays are actually quite dull at the office.”

 

Draco smiled.  “Great, let’s meet at the cafe around the corner from the Ministry, Una’s.  I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

 

“Of course, they have the best treacle tarts!  Not to mention their shepherd's pie.”

 

“Excellent, it's a date.”

 

“Yes, a date.”  Draco gave a quick nod and turned to leave.  “Just one more thing…”  Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and turned him around.  He pulled him close and initiated another kiss.  Draco kissed back readily enough, going so far as to plunge his hand into Harry’s hair.  

 

Who knows how far this second kiss would have gone if not for Ron stomping into the landing and loudly clearing his throat.  Harry groaned and slowly moved away from Draco.

 

“Harry don’t you think it’s getting late.  Shouldn’t Malfoy be going?  I’m sure we all have work in the morning.”

 

“Merlin, Ron.  We’re all grownups here.  It’s not like we have bedtimes.  I’m sure we’d all survive staying up past eleven.”

 

Draco snorted and Ron harrumphed.  “Even so.  I’m sure you’re giving the neighbours quite a show.”  Harry looked back at Ron incredulous.  His best mate of over a decade had his arms folded across his chest and was tapping his foot.  He looked the picture of overprotective father.

 

“Really, Ron?  That’s what you’re going with?  You know perfectly well that nobody can see the landing of this place unless they are brought into the Fidelius.”

 

“Yes, well,” Ron turned his chin up stubbornly, “the door is wide open and you’re letting in a draft.”

 

Harry gaped for a moment.  “It’s the middle of summer.”

 

“You’re letting in all kinds of bugs.”

 

“The house is warded against insect, at your request I might add.”

 

Ron seemed to struggle for something else to say.  “Just close the bloody door, you’re letting all the cold air out.”

 

“For the love of…”

 

“It doesn’t matter Harry.  I should be going anyway.”  Harry turned back to Draco, he was glaring at Ron.  “Goodnight, Harry.”  Harry saw a rebellious glint in the blond’s eyes before his face was grabbed and a big wet noisy kiss was planted on his lips.  Draco broke away at Ron’s outraged huff and Apparated away, a triumphant look on his face.  Harry laughed and shook his head.

 

When he had closed the door and turned, Ron was still standing there with his arms crossed and foot tapping.  However, he now resembled a fuming toddler about to throw a tantrum.

 

“Really, Ron.  You’re too much sometimes.”

 

“He’s, he’s, he’s… a...”  Ron struggled failed to come up with an insult that would not upset Harry, “Malfoy.”

 

“Yes, Ron, but he’s a Malfoy that I happen to like,” Harry patted Ron on the shoulder and dashed up the stairs.  “And I like him quite a bit.”

 

Ron’s grumblings followed up the two flights of stairs to his room.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Harry had spoken too soon.  Mondays were usually uneventful in the office, but that only applied to Monday when kidnappers did not decided to snatch up rich muggle children in the middle of a class trip.  Thankfully they were stupid kidnappers and the children were soon restored to their anxious parents.  The clean-up, however, was not so quick.  Harry had to cancel lunch with Draco.

 

The next day, Draco surprised him with lunch in his office.  Ron stumbled in once asking for a file, spotted Draco and started scowling.

 

“What’s he doing here?”  He demanded.

 

“He’s here to visit me and he was kind enough to bring me lunch.”  Harry said as he looked for the file Ron had requested.

 

“He happens to be a very kind and considerate boyfriend,” Draco said giving Harry a quick peck on the kiss as Harry located the file and held it up triumphantly for Ron to take.

 

Harry wasn’t certain, but he thought he heard Ron growl as he walked away.  He chuckled and sat back down to finish his lunch.  He had just taken a bit off his plate when what Draco had said clicked.

 

“Waif, bofren?”

 

Draco grimaced as bits of food flew out of Harry’s mouth “What?  Harry, please.  Chew your food before you speak.”  He whipped a few stray bits of food from his person.  “It’s rather rude, not to mention disgusting to spray someone with bits of your meal.  Especially if they were kind enough to buy you said meal.”

 

Harry chewed and swallowed.  Then took a drink of his water for good measure.  “Sorry, but you said boyfriend. Just now, to Ron.”

 

Draco froze, “What?”

 

“You called yourself my boyfriend,” Harry insisted.

 

“Yes, well, I was trying to needle Weasley.”  Draco didn’t meet Harry’s eyes.

 

“But are?  Are we?”  Harry stood up and walked around his desk to stand next to Draco.

 

Draco let out a half chuckle.  “Those aren’t really questions.”

 

“You know exactly what I mean.”  He took Draco’s hand in his.  “Are we boyfriends?”

 

“I… We’ve only been on one date.”

 

“Yes, but we’ve been seeing each other for nearly three months,” Harry contended.

 

“But that was just for sex,” claimed Draco.

 

“If it was just sex between us we wouldn’t have had such a great, not to mentions easily companionable, time on our first date on Friday.”  Harry pulled Draco out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his waist.  “So are we?”

 

Draco looked at Harry’s earnest face.  “I…”

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Ron had gone to Harry’s office to request a file, but also to invite him to lunch with Hermione, Ginny and Neville.

 

To say that he had not been pleased to see Draco Malfoy in Harry’s office, would have been an understatement.  He didn’t like that weasel-ly ferret (Ron was not aware that there was something wrong with that descriptor), and he certainly did not trust him, especially with his best friend’s heart.

 

He had taken the file from Harry’s hand, stomped over to his own office to drop it off, then stormed down to the new café in the Ministry Atrium.  Of course it was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside, wizarding space and all that, but in his anger it only took him a few seconds to locate his friends.

 

He sat down with a harrumph next to Hermione.  She leaned in for a kiss and he robotically turned his face to meet her lips with his own.  “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Neville asked almost at the same time.

 

Ron’s eyes narrowed in anger.  “He’s with bloody Malfoy, in his office, having a lovey-dovey lunch,” he spit out answering both questions.

 

Ginny’s eyes widened.  “He’s with who? Doing what now?”  Neville looked equally as shocked.

 

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron cut her off, “Harry, that ingénue, has decided that he wants to date that prat, who made all of our lives miserable at Hogwarts, when You Know Who wasn’t attacking us, of course, Draco Malfoy.”

 

Ron finished his mini tirade and found himself being stared at by three pairs of incredulous eyes.

 

He wrongly assumed they were equally as shocked at Harry’s choice of boyfriend as he was. “And that dastardly snake has the gall to show up at Harry’s work, among many competent Aurors, and claim to be bringing Harry lunch.  If you ask me, he’s plotting something.”

 

Ron through for a moment.  This should have given his two stunned friends and girlfriend enough time to recover, however, a suspicious mind thinks fast.  “In fact, I bet his visit today was all a ploy and he’s really here to plant something or carry out some sort of plan against Harry.”  Ron stood up, sure of his belief, “And Harry’s in danger as we speak.”  Before any of his companions could even recover from Ron’s litany of what to them seem like crazy talk and words that they were surprised the redhead knew let alone knew how to use correctly, he was out the door and on his way to Harry’s office.

 

Ginny was the first to recover, “Did Ron just use the word ingénue?”

 

Hermione nodded, “And he used it in the correct context.”

 

Neville shivered.  “What’s next, Luna coming back from her expedition to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and working for the Law Firm of Greengrass & Greengrass?”

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Draco hedged.  They had only been on one date after all.  He liked Harry and he definitely liked having sex with Harry.  But were they at that stage where they could call each other boyfriends.  Not only have that, but the term ‘boyfriend’ made him felt like a teenager again.  And those had not been his best years.

 

“I don’t like that term.”  Draco decided to be honest.

 

“You just used it.  You told Ron you were a ‘kind and considerate boyfriend’.”

 

“I was trying to rile up Weasley.”  Draco rolled his eyes, “I thought that was fairly obvious.”

 

“Oh it was.  And it worked, rather well, I might add.”  Harry tightened his arms around Draco.  “And I’m not sure how I feel about the word either.  But I want some clarification about our relationship.”

 

“Alight, what would you like clarified?”

 

“Are you seeing anyone else?”

 

“No.”

 

“So we’re exclusive?”

 

Draco considered, “Define ‘exclusive’.”

 

“We don’t date or fuck anyone else,” Harry stated bluntly.

 

Draco didn’t like the idea of Harry’s arms being around anyone other than him, especially anyone with red hair.  He thought of the Weasley sister.  “Yes, we’re exclusive.”

 

“But we’re not boyfriends?”

 

“I wouldn’t say we’re not.”

 

Harry blinked at him in surprised then laughed.  “Glad we got all that clarified.”

 

Draco joined in the laughter.  Harry cut off his laugh with a kiss.  “I still have 20 minutes left of lunch.  I saw we should make the best of it.  What do you say to shoving everything off my desk and engaging in some illicit activities?”  Harry raised an enquiring eyebrow rubbed himself against a quickly hardening Draco.

 

Draco took a look over Harry’s shoulder at his desk.  “If we did that would you ever be able to find anything ever again?”

 

“Not to worry.  I’ve enchanted the desk so that if anything falls or topples, I can restore it to its previous position with a snap of my fingers.”

 

“Impressive.”

 

“You think that’s impressive.  Just you wait.”  Harry quickly turned away shoved everything off his desk and had Draco pinned against it before Draco had even taken a breath.

 

“Oh,” Draco moaned because Harry’s mouth had immediately attached itself to that wonderful spot on his neck.  “That was definitely something to behold.”

 

“Shhh.  Less talk more, moaning.”  Harry insinuated himself between Draco’s legs and murmured a spell to leave Draco naked and sitting on his desk.  He took a moment to admire his handwork.  “I’m never going to be able to get any work done after seeing you like this on my desk, in my office.”

 

Draco crossed his legs behind Harry’s back in pulled him in.  “Let’s make certain.”  Draco said into Harry’s ear then nipped at the lob.

 

Harry moaned and used Draco’s hair to manoeuvre him into place for an ardent kiss.

 

It was at this moment that Ron barrelled into Harry’s office, wand drawn and yelling, “I’ll save you Harry!”

 

All three men froze.

 

Ron was the first to react.  “You depraved ferret!  Stop defiling my friend!”

 

Draco gave an outraged huff.  “Defiling?  Not only do you not have any sense of decorum, barging into someone else’s office without knocking, but you are clearly insane.”

 

Harry had to restrain Draco since he clearly wanted to march up to Ron and hex him, or since he didn’t have his wand handy, poke him vehemently.  He cleared his throat.

 

“Um, Ron, could you please leave...”

 

Ron cut him off, “I won’t leave you alone with this, this debased individual.”

 

Harry spared a second to be impressed that Ron had picked up a word or two from Hermione then his exasperation set in, “Ugh, then at least turn around and let us dress.”

 

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, but turned around.

 

Harry quickly dressed.  Draco went at a more sedate pace, making sure that every piece of his clothing was on properly. Once they were both decent again, Harry held on to Draco’s hand and told Ron he could turn around again.

 

“Ron you really shouldn’t have rushed in here without knocking,” Harry chided his friend.

 

“It’s a good thing that I did!” Ron pointed at Draco, “Or who knows that pervert would have done to you.”

 

Harry huffed in exasperation.  “Honestly Ron, it wouldn’t have been anything that I haven’t…”

 

Ron didn’t let Harry finish; he covered his ears with his hands.  “La la la la, I can’t hear you.”

 

Harry raised his voice, “You’re being impossible.”  He walked over to Ron pulled the other man’s arms down.  “Ron, I’m an adult.  And Draco and I are in an adult relationship.”

 

“Yes, Weasley, we’re in a very adult relationship,” Draco took great pleasure in emphasizing.

 

Ron glared at Draco.  “But Harry how can you be in a relationship with that screaming little…”  


“Please watch what you say, Ron.  I won’t take anything you say about Draco lightly.”  Harry went back to stand next to Draco.

 

“But Harry…” Ron whinged.

 

“But nothing.  You’re just going to have to find a way to deal with and accept this.”  Harry took Draco’s arm and led him out of his office.  “Come on, Draco, I’ll escort you out.”  When he passed next to Ron, “I just get you find a way sooner, rather than later.”

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Ron was not going to stand back and let his best friend of more than a decade become corrupted by the worst possible Slytherin that still walked free (Lucius Malfoy did count since he hardly left his house anymore anyway).  He waited a minute or two in Harry’ office not wanting to see Malfoy again so soon.  Then he walked quickly to his office.  He had to think about this and come up with a plan to keep Harry safe.

 

Maybe he could enlist Hermione’s help.  No, she would just say that he was imagining things.  Harry had suspected Malfoy back in 6th year and he had been correct.  This time it was Ron who was sure that Malfoy was up to something.  He was sure that Malfoy was trying to pervert his best friend.  As far as he knew, Harry was not that type of person to use his office for anything but paperwork, and maybe the occasional lunch or the smallest of afternoon naps.

 

Yes, Harry had dated in the past, but none of those past dates had been so aggressive towards him. Ron had to stop Malfoy and protect Harry’s virtue at all cost!  And he had to do it in a way that would not alienate his friend.  He must have been channelling Fred’s ghost because a figment of a plan was starting to form in his mind.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Neither Harry nor Draco found time to see each other after that Tuesday lunch for nearly two weeks.  Harry was desperate to see Draco again.  He wanted nothing more than to hold that blond and kiss him senseless.  Draco was equally as eager to see Harry again, but he had more interesting things in mind than just kissing.

 

It was the Thursday, a week and a half after their disastrous Tuesday lunch, and Harry had invited Draco to dinner at Grimmauld Place.  Draco had at first been reluctant to show up with Hermione and especially Ron in residence, but Harry told him that his friends would be out for the night.  Hermione for dinner at her parents’ house and promised to make it a long night.

 

Harry used all of the skills he had gained cooking for the Dursleys as well as some he had learned since then to make a magnificent meal for Draco.  The gourmand in Draco really enjoyed the fine meal. So much so, in fact, that he skipped dessert and lead Harry into the drawing room where he pushed the bespectacled man onto the nearest couch, straddled him, promptly removed said spectacles and proceeded to unleash all his pent up sexual frustrations on his lover’s mouth.

 

Harry believed they had plenty of time so he let Draco feast on his mouth, more eagerly than he had feasted on dinner.  Clothing was very slowly and intermittently removed.  A shirt fell to the ground here followed by more kissing.  Sometime later the other shirt was dropped behind the couch.  Some necking came next; Harry really knew how to drive Draco wild by kissing and biting a certain spot on Draco’s neck.  

 

Draco’s shoes were thrown across the room.  Their thuds were drowned out by Harry’s moan as talented hands were shoved down his pants.  His belt came off next.  Draco gasped as Harry moved his mouth south to his nipples.  After a particularly vicious and delicious bite, Draco stepped away and his trousers, shoes and socks were removed, leaving him in only his briefs.  He quickly climbed onto Harry’s lap again.  He had just replaced his hand down Harry’s underwear when the front door was slammed opened, but Harry’s low groan prevented them both from hearing this noise.

 

They also didn’t hear Ron and Hermione’s argument about how Ron could be so forgetful and leave his bloody wand in the house.  They missed Ron saying that he thought he had left it in the drawing room earlier.  And Ron’s footsteps went right through their lust addled minds.

 

They did, however, hear Ron’s loud exclamation when he opened the door to find them in flagrante delicto.  Draco groaned in annoyance and dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder.  His erection immediately going down at the mere sound of the redhead’s voice.  Harry threw his head back against the couch, equally exasperated.  His ardour also dying faced with the presence of his long-time friend.

 

Ron spluttered.  “For Merlin’s sake!  Do you really have to do,” he waved a hand at the embracing pair, “that in the drawing room?  And on my favourite couch to boot?”

 

“What’s taking you so long Ron?” Hermione called from out in the hall.  “My parents are waiting for us to start dinner.  It’s already late…” She walked into the drawing room, her eyes widened in surprise at the scene before her and she immediately turned her back.  “Oh my Merlin.  I’m so sorry Harry.  Ron forgot his wand, the dunce, and we’ll be out of here in just a minute.”  She nudged Ron.  “Where’s your wand?”

 

“I think it might be between the cushions of a certain couch.”  Ron grimaced.

 

“What on earth is it doing there?”  Hermione asked.

 

Ron’s cheeks which were already tinged red, flushed further.  “Er, I think I might have dropped it earlier when we were, um.”

 

“Ron,” Hermione hissed reprovingly.

 

“Do you mean to tell me that you and Granger…” Draco made a rude gesture, “on this couch.”

 

Ron nodded.

 

“Ack.”  Draco removed himself from Harry’s lap and began to collect his clothes.  “I’m sorry, Harry, but the mood has been killed.”

 

Harry sighed, ran his hands through his hair and stood up as well.  He located his jeans and put them on.  Ron had turned around by this point and was having a heated and whispered discussion with Hermione.  Harry retrieved his shirt from behind the couch and put it on.

 

By then Draco was fully dressed and was smoothing his hair, trying to make it presentable.  “I think I’ll take my leave now.”

 

Harry had expected this, but was still disappointed.  “Won’t you stay for dessert and a cup of tea?”  Harry watched Ron’s ears almost perk up at the mention of food.  “I made a trifle,” he added weakly.

 

“Perhaps another time,” Draco eyed the other couple in the room.

 

Harry sighed again.  “I’ll see you out.”  He took a hold of Draco’s arm and led him out of the drawing room and into the hall.  Draco’s long hammered-in manners made him give a nod in parting to both Ron and Hermione, Harry observed.

 

When they were at the door, Draco turned towards Harry.  “I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly, but I feel weird thinking that I almost,” he shivered, “where your friends,” he made a very unpleasant face.

 

Harry was not thrilled about the idea, so he understood and told Draco so.  “I still wish you would stay for a little while longer.  I feel like I see you less now that we are dating than when we were just meeting up at clubs.”

 

Draco agreed.  “It's been busy at work and Pansy’s wedding is driving me mad.  I don’t understand why she feels the need to consult me about every little detail.  I’m not even the groom!”

 

Harry took Draco’s hands in his.  He was struck by an idea.  “Are you busy tomorrow night?”

 

“No,” Draco said tentatively, afraid Harry was about to invite him back to Grimmauld Place.  He did not think he could be back so soon.

 

“Then why don’t we accidently meet up at a club again,” he suggested.

 

“You know, now that we’re dating that sounds a bit like role play, Potter.”  Draco said playfully, stepping closer to the other man.

 

Harry leaned into to whisper in Draco’s ear, “It’s something I’m willing to do to get to have my way with you again, Malfoy.”

 

“You’re on.  Let's meet up at Chariot’s and go from there.”

 

Harry agreed and kissed Draco before letting him leave.  He was looking forward to tomorrow night.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Ron was pleased with himself.  He had left his wand in the drawing room on purpose.  Hermione had thought that he did not know that Harry was planning to meet Malfoy at Grimmauld Place, but he had overheard Harry arranging things with Hermione.  The fact that Malfoy and Harry had chosen to the couch in the drawing room for their tryst, where he and Hermione had had a rather interesting afternoon, had been a great coincidence.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

The next night, Draco sat at the bar sipping a cocktail, turning away anyone who approached him and covertly watching the entrance.  When he saw Harry enter the club, the excitement from their previous encounters in such establishment coursed through him.  However, disappointment laced through him when he saw the people that entered after Harry.

 

Harry was followed into the club by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.  Ginny and Neville had been over at Grimmauld Place for dinner when Harry had let it slip that he had plans to go out for the night.  Ginny had squealed, claiming that she hadn’t been out dancing in an age and invited herself along.  She had quickly convinced Hermione to come along.  Ron and Neville had reluctantly agreed to tag along as well.  Harry had had absolutely no say in the matter, except for insisting that they go to Chariot’s.

 

And that was why instead of showing up solo to meet up Draco for an exciting night of dancing and a possible shag in a loo stall or dark alley somewhere, he had showed up to the club with his friends as an entourage.

 

He spotted Draco at the bar, looking rather miffed, to put it mildly.  Unfortunately, Ginny spotted the blond at the same time.  “Oh Harry, look who’s here,” she shouted in his ear to be heard above the music.  “Is this a date?  Did we intrude on a date?”  Ginny sounded genuinely worried.  Harry could do nothing but reassure her that while he had made plans to meet Draco, it was not a date.

 

Ron was the next person to spot Draco.  “What’s he doing here?”  He yelled at Harry.

 

“I invited him here.”  Harry said.

 

“Then by all means, go and spend some time with Draco.”  Hermione, who had been listening, as best she could, pushed Harry towards the bar.  “Go and have fun.  Come on Ron, I want to dance.”

 

Harry quickly lost them in the crowd.  It seems that after they arrived, a flood of people had followed.

 

Harry approached Draco at the bar, “Fancy meeting you here, Malfoy.”  Draco just scowled at him.  “Come on, don’t be like that.  There was nothing I could do to prevent them from coming.  Once Ginny gets an idea in her head, it's impossible to get it out.”  Draco turned away from him and finished his drink.  He motioned to the bartender and ordered two shots.

 

“Drink with me.”  He handed Harry a shot and slammed his own back.  Harry did the same.  Five more shots each and he was more relaxed and less angry at the way things had turned out. Harry and he were also considerably drunker than they had been during one of the club ‘meetups’. Draco took Harry’s hand, “Dance with me, Potter.  Show me what you can do.”

 

They quickly lost themselves to the music.  Letting the beat wash through them, grinding and moving in an imitation of another more intimate activity.  An activity they hoped to be engaging in soon.  They forgot all about Harry’s friends.

 

Harry danced with Draco until they were both sweaty and randy beyond all measure.  Draco took the initiative and led them off the dance floor.  They were heading towards the loos in the back.  Draco mumbled a spell that caused all the muggles to leave the gentleman’s. Neither of them noticed that nobody had left before they walked it.  They started kissing before the door had closed before them.  

 

And that’s when they heard it… a load passionate moan.  Harry froze because he thought it sounded like Ginny.  Then they heard, “Oh, Neville!”  Harry watched as Draco turned green and fled the room.   Harry quickly followed when the exclamation was followed by a breathy huff.

 

Draco was already halfway out the club.  He managed to catch the man just outside the club where he paused to take in the fresh air.  “Harry, that was just…”

 

Harry nodded, “I know.  Can we not talk about it?  I’m trying not to think about any of what just happened.”

 

“But you dated her.” Draco pointed out.

 

“But I was too busy worrying about Voldemort and how to defeat him to really go too far with her.”  Harry protested.  “She’s now like a sister.”  Harry made a face.  “I kind of feel like I have to have a talk with Neville now.”

 

Draco looked at Harry’s bewildered face and burst out laughing.  Harry joined him.  “Can you imagine if Weasley had walked in on them instead of us?”  This statement made them both laugh harder.

 

As if thoughts of the man had called him, Ron came out of the club seeming to be looking for someone.  He spotted them and walked over to them.  “Hey, have either of you seen Ginny and Neville?”

 

This stopped the pair laughing for a second as they looked at each other and then at Ron.  Then they were laughing again.  Ron just stood there bewildered.  

 

When they were trying to recover, Hermione came out and asked after Neville and Ginny as well.  This set them off again, but to the bemusement of the couple. A few minutes later, once they had managed to calm themselves, Ginny and Neville came out of the club looking flushed and avoiding each other’s eyes.  Neither Draco nor Harry could really look at the pair without laughing.

 

Ginny suggested going to the Leaky Cauldron for some food and them all agreed.  

 

Once there, Draco began to feel uncomfortable.  He had been swept away by his hunger and his laughter and had not really considered the situation before accepting to go out to eat with Harry’s friends.

 

They found a table, Harry and Ron went off to buy drink and fetch menus.  Draco was left to sit awkwardly with Hermione, Ginny and Neville.  They all just stared at each other not really knowing what to say.

 

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Ginny and Neville.  “So how long have the two of you been dating?”

 

Harry and Ron came back just in time to hear Draco’s question and watch the Ginny and Neville squirm in their seats.

 

“Dating?  Ginny, is this true?  Are you dating Neville?”

 

They expected Ron to blow up, but he was rather calm about his sister dating another one of friends/ex-dorm mates.  He even made a joke, “I believe Seamus is still single, but I don’t know for how long.  So you better act fast if you want to check him off the list “

 

Draco was reluctant to leave Harry and he almost accepted Harry’s invitation to go back to Grimmauld Place, but the memory of what had happened the day before was too fresh in his mind.  Additionally, he had to be up early the next day for breakfast and to spend the day with his Mother.

 

“I’ll owl you when I’m next free,” he told Harry.  The other man agreed and kissed him.  They both Apparated away.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Draco owled him the following Wednesday morning and told Harry to meet him in a dark alley during his lunch break.  He was given directions to a specific dark alley.

 

He arrived shortly after one to find Draco leaning against a wall in said dark alley.

 

“What are we doing here?”  

 

Draco beckoned him closer.  Harry obliged and went to stand directly in front of the lounging man.  “I thought that was obvious,” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s lapel and hauled him closer.  Harry immediately caught on and pressed into the other man eagerly.  

 

“I only have half an hour left of my lunch,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck.

 

“That’s should be plenty of time.”  Draco groaned as Harry began to suck a mark onto his neck.  “Now throw up some of those Auror wards so that we won’t be interrupted by some wayward stranger.”

 

Harry did as he was told, waving his wand towards the mouth of the alley.  He then proceeded to kiss Draco with abandoned.  It had been almost a month since they’d gone beyond kissing and Harry was eager to take things further and quickly.  He didn’t waste time shoving Draco’s trousers and pants down and away.  “I really want to suck you off,” he breathed into Draco’s ear.  

 

The other man groaned, placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushed him down. “Yes, do it,” he hissed.

 

Harry went down to his knees and breathed in Draco’s scent.  He had not realised how much he missed this.  He began to nuzzle the hard cock in front of him.  Draco moaned.  He licked a stripe up the underside of the cock.  Draco gasped and thrust his hips forward.  Harry pressed an arm across Draco’s abdomen to keep him in place.  He licked around the head of Draco’s cock, treating it like a lolly.  The other man threw his head back and gave himself a good crack against the hard wall, but he seemed not to care because he whinged down at Harry to get on with it.

 

Harry was about to do just that when Ron’s voice boomed out across the entire alley.  Both men started.  

 

“Harry we need you back at Auror Headquarters!  Your suspect was just caught and is willing to talk, but he says he will only talk to you.  Get back now!  Robards’ orders!”

 

Harry got up and turned just in time to watch Ron’s Jack Russell Patronus give a little yap and dissipate.

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Draco complained at he tucked himself away.

 

Harry gave him an apologetic smile.  “I’m really sorry Draco, but I should really go.  We’ve been after this guy for months!”

 

Draco waved him away.  “Then go.”

 

Harry didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to.  “I’m really sorry.  I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”  He leaned over to give Draco a parting kiss, relieved when he didn’t jerk away and instead the returned the kiss rather ardently.  He looked at Draco for a moment when he pulled away, sighed then Apparated away.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

A week and a half later, Harry and Draco had thought they were safe making out in the library at Grimmauld Place since Hermione was out and Ron would not willingly step into a library.  However, just when they felt it was safe to go beyond kissing and heavy petting, Ron had slammed into the room.

 

“There you are Harry!  I’ve been looking all over for you.”  He seemed to spot Draco.  “Oh hey, Malfoy,” he mumbled.  “I need your opinion on something.”

 

Harry sighed and hoped he could get rid of Ron quickly.  “Can’t it wait?”

 

Ron rubbed the back of his head and looked uncertain.  “I don’t know.  No. Yes.  Maybe.”

 

Draco sighed in exasperation, “Well which is it, Weasley?”

 

“I...Well...I’ve been thinking about asking Hermione to marry me,” Ron mumbled and it took a couple seconds of Harry to process what he said.

 

“What?  Are you serious?”  Harry stood up.

 

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.  And the other day I was on my way to Gringotts, when I walked by a jewellery store and saw a ring in the window display.”  Ron smiled.  “It was perfect.  Before I knew I was going to do it, I had walked in and bought that ring.  It didn’t even need to be resized.  It had already been in Hermione’s size!”

 

Harry was surprised.  If Ron knew Hermione's ring size, then he had definitely been considering the issue seriously.  He couldn’t help himself, he walked over to his friend and gave him a hug.  “Congratulations, Ron, on making such a big decision.  Hermione is lucky to have you and you’re one lucky son of a boggart to have her.”

 

“Don’t I know it.” Ron returned the hug, “Thanks, mate.”  The hug ended with a manly slapping of back.  “The reason I was looking for you is because I desperately need your help in coming up with a way to propose!”  Ron looked panicked at that idea.  “I don’t know the first thing about proposing.  You know I’m rubbish at anything romantic.”  There was a faint snort from which Ron chose to ignore since he was currently more worried about the issue at hand.  “I’m not even sure she’ll say yes!”

 

“Of course she’s going to say yes,” Harry insisted.  “She’s crazy about you!”

 

“Harry’s right,” Draco chimed in, ‘I personally don’t know what Granger sees in you, but one thing is evident, she cares about you.  Why else would she put up with you?”

 

Ron was strangely reassured by Malfoy’s words.  “Thanks, I think.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”  Draco laid back against the chair he and Harry had been sharing not so long ago.  “As for how to propose, I think I have a few ideas.”

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Ron had been frantically looking for Harry when he realised that he was set on asking Hermione to marry him.  When he had found him still at home, he had been relieved.  The fact that he had likely once again prevented Malfoy from getting his clutches on Harry had been an added bonus.  Additionally, he had not expected that Malfoy would be so helpful in coming up with a way for Ron to propose to Hermione.  He had almost felt bad for ruining their evening together, almost.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

The next day, Harry was assigned a case that would require him to go undercover for two weeks!  He did not know that Ron had at first been approached for the assignment but had somehow managed to convince Robards to give it to Harry instead.  

 

Ron felt proud that he was able to keep Malfoy away from Harry for a whole two weeks because Harry was not allowed any with anyone outside the case for the duration.

 

Draco was understandably miffed.

 

Harry once again promised to make it up to the blond.  At this rate would be making up to Draco for years to come!

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

At the end of the two weeks, Draco was ready to jump Harry.  He was so sexually frustrated after months of getting to have sex with Harry and then nothing for almost as long.  

 

Harry was equally frustrated.  He had returned to the Ministry suspect in custody.  The second he finished processing the criminal he had owled Draco with instruction to meet him at the door of Grimmauld Place in two hours.  He had some paper work to finish and turn in, but as soon as it was finished, he would be given two days off, plus the weekend.  He had plans to spend the majority of those four days in bed with Draco.

 

He turned in his report and went down to the apparition point.  Harry had only seconds to recover when he landed on his stoop before he was immediately attacked by Draco’s mouth.  “Merlin, it so good to see you,” Draco said against his mouth.  Harry could only hum in agreement. “Hurry and get the door open so we can get inside and fuck.”  Harry didn’t protest.  He withdrew his wand and said the necessary spells.  They were through the door in seconds.  

  
Draco didn’t want to stop kissing Harry.  Instead he pushed him against the hall wall and ravaged the brunette’s mouth.  Harry somehow managed to get the door closed.  “We can’t do this here.  Anyone could walk by and interrupt us,” he managed to get out between Draco’s assault.

 

“Right.  Get us to your bedroom.”  Draco demanded.  Harry took his hand and began to lead him down the hall to the stairs.  “Gods, I just realised that I’ve never even seen your bedroom.”

 

Harry laughed, “It's nothing much, but there’s a bed.”

 

“That’ll do.”

 

They were just about to pass the drawing room when suddenly a bunch of Harry’s friends and family jumped out.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Harry and Draco jumped back.  Harry had drawn his wand and would have hexed someone if he had not suddenly become aware of so many redhead standing before him.

 

George was the first to speak, “Whoa there Harry.  It’s just a surprise party.  We’re not here to attack you.” He looked over at Draco, “By the looks of it, someone already had that covered.”

 

Draco blushed slightly, embarrassed that his ardour had been witnessed by a gaggle of Gryffindor.

 

Harry was confused.  “A party?  I’ve never gotten a party after coming back from any other undercover assignment.”

 

“The ending of such an assignment had never coincided with your birthday before, Harry.”  Hermione had stepped forward to day.

 

Harry blinked in surprised.  “My birthday?”

 

Luna laughed and rushed out from behind a few Weasleys to hug Harry.  “Oh Harry, don’t tell us you had forgotten?”

 

Harry really had forgotten his own birthday.  He blushed.  “Honestly, I had completely forgotten.”

 

“Then we should do our best to remind you!”  This came from Seamus who passed Harry a glass of fire whiskey.  “Let’s get this man sloshed!”  A cheer went up and he was suddenly engulfed in a sea of red hair.  He lost sight of Draco for a while.

 

The next time Harry found himself with Draco, he was so drunk that he could have sworn there were two of them.  He leaned over to whisper to his ‘boyfriend’, “Everyone is distracted, let’s go up to my room for a bit of fun.”

 

Draco drew away from Harry.  “You’re drunk and you reek of alcohol.”

 

“I’ve been drunk on other occasions and that didn’t stop you from going somewhere private with me,” he pointed out.

 

“Yes, but I was also drunk on those occasions.  And there wasn’t a bunch of Gryffindors giving me suspicious and mistrusting looks.”

 

Harry pouted, “But I want to have sex with you and it’s my birthday.”

 

“Now you remember.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault that I forgot.  My birthday isn’t usually a big deal,” Harry said offhandedly in the honesty of the drunk.  He was watching Seamus egg Neville and Dean on in some sort of drinking contest, so he didn’t noticed Draco’s eyes softening.

 

“You’ll have to tell me about your childhood sometime.” Draco said simply.

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “one day I’ll tell you.”  He suddenly walked off.  Draco was left alone, again.  He sighed, but he did not have time to feel sorry for himself because Harry quickly returned with a bottle of vodka.  “If you're not going to have sex with me, then you need to drink with me.”  Draco thought, ‘What the hell?’ and took the bottle from Harry.

 

They spend the next three days recovering from nearly 12 hours of partying and drinking.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

A week after his birthday, Harry had a brilliant idea.  He made arrangements with Hannah Abbott, who had bought the Leaky Cauldron from Tom a few years back.  While she had left the downstairs pub virtually the same, with a few minor changes and additions (the major one being a constant state of cleanliness); some of the upstairs rooms had redecorated so they weren’t as dark and creepy.  Now there was a clear separation between the ‘respectable’ rooms and the more dodgy rooms.

 

He booked one of the rooms for the night.  It was a Wednesday and he spent the time before lunch getting all his paperwork finished and his latest case wrapped up before taking half the day off.  He had owled Draco the night before with instructions to do the same.  Shortly after he had arrived at work he had sent Draco the key to room eleven.  He had told Hannah to have lunch sent up to the room at one.  Harry had only caught glimpses of Ron over the last few day since he was deeply embroiled in a case.  There was no chance of Ron interrupting him and Draco this time.

 

At one, Harry turned sent off his report to Robards and a few copies to necessary parties.  He went down to the Atrium and floo’d to the Leaky Cauldron.  Hannah greeted him when he arrived, told him that lunch had been sent up.  Harry thanked her and turned to go up the stairs.  He took the stairs two at a time, uncaring of what Hannah might think.  He hoped that Draco was already in the room.

 

He was disappointed.  He used his own copy of the room key to let himself into room eleven.  Draco was sat at the table by the window nibbling on a few grapes.  The blond man smiled.

 

“I must say, Harry, this whole letting a room thing was a rather inspired idea.  I’m surprised neither of us thought of it sooner.”  

 

Harry began to remove his Auror robes.  He threw his coat over an armchair.  “Perhaps it was because our minds have been slightly addled for reasons I’m sure don’t need to be said out loud.”  

 

Draco laughed, “Too true.”  He waved his hand at the food on the table and popped another grape into his mouth, “Shall we have lunch?”

 

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and sent it to join his coat.  “Later,” he used his wand to place a stasis charm over the food.  “Now, I have plans to feast on you.”

 

Draco slitted his eyes and looked at Harry hungrily. “I like the way you think.”  He stood up and quickly divested himself of his clothes.  “However, I cannot agree with how slowly you are removing your clothes,” he said cheekily, already nude.  He walked over to the bed and laid himself down on it.  Harry could do nothing but stare.  Because of the nature of their sexual relationship in the past, he did not think he had ever seen Draco fully naked.  Sure he’d seen bits and pieces of his naked body, but never the whole gloriously creamy pale entirety.

 

Draco snapped his finger.  “Do get on with it, Harry.  I’m awfully lonely on this bed.”

 

Harry shook himself.  There would be plenty of time to gawk at and worship Draco’s body later.  Right now he was pretty sure both of them were suffering from a terrible case of blue balls.  The ache in his crotch was almost unbearable.  And all he had done was see the other man naked.  His hand had been no real relief over the past two month!  Harry quickly removed the rest of his clothes and laid down next to Draco on the bed.

 

Despite the state of arousal they were both in, Harry took the time to say, “Hey stranger.  I’ve missed you over the past two weeks.”

 

Draco curled against Harry, throwing one leg over his hip.  “Though I’m loath to admit it, I suppose I missed you a bit as well.”

 

Harry smiled and brought up his hand to caress Draco’s cheek, drawing him in for a kiss.  It was almost chaste, despite the fact that they had one thing on their minds.  It was just a soft press of the lips.  Harry brushed his lips over Draco’s a few time before the other man parted his lips in a soft exhale.  That was all it took.  Harry claimed his lips in a needy kiss, sucking and biting on his lower lip.   All Draco could do for a moment was withstand the assault before he recovered enough to give as good as he got.

 

But kissing was only the appetizer, and Draco was quickly ready for the main course.  He pushed Harry back and straddled his hips, sliding his hard cock against Harry’s.  The man under him groaned and brought up his hands to hold his hips.

 

“Enough foreplay, Harry. I want you to fuck me.” Draco ground himself down into Harry.

 

“Yesss,” Harry hissed as he pushed up against Draco.

 

Draco accio’d his a vial from his discarded clothes.  “Hold out your hand.”  Harry obliged and soon a good amount of lube appeared on it.   Draco carefully placed the vial on the bedside table.  “I’m sure we’ll need more of that later. A subtle scent of sandalwood and peppermint filled the air.  Draco took a deep breath, “I made this just for us.  Weeks ago now,” he said teasingly.

 

“How long have you been carrying it around?”  Harry used his elbows to push himself up into a semi-sitting position.

 

Draco smiled mischievously.  Harry swallowed and rubbed the lube onto his fingers.  “I had with me on our first date.”

 

Harry groaned and pushed himself up further to capture Draco’s mouth in another kiss.  “You minx.” He said into Draco’s lips.  Draco laughed.  His laughed was quickly turned into a moan when Harry used one of his slick fingers to circle Draco’s exposed entrance.  When he was sure he had Draco’s complete attention, he began to slowly breach him.  Draco gasped, wanting to push himself down, but knowing it was not a good idea to rush things since it had been a while.

 

Harry concentrated on being careful, not wanting to hurt the other man in his eagerness.  If he had not been so focused he would have heard the sound of heavy booted feet rushing up the stairs.  He had just managed to push in a finger into Draco’s hole when, the door of their room was flung open.

 

“Freeze!” Ron shouted into the room expecting to find the man he had been tracking for almost two weeks.  Instead he found his best friend in a very compromising position with Malfoy.  He only had a second to gape in surprise and astonishment before the sound of another door slamming open was heard.  He must have gotten room number wrong!

 

“Merlin’s balls!” He turned around in time to watch his target race down the stairs.  “Harry, suspect’s escaping,” Ron had time to say before he rushed after the fleeing man.

 

Harry’s Auror training kicked in.  He was out of bed, dressed and chasing after the perpetrator after only two waves of his hand.  And Draco was left quite alone and quite astonished and a lot turned on (from previous activities and from witnessing Harry’s impressive skills).

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Needless to say, Harry had been prevented from going back to Draco for the rest of the day.  Ron and he had captured the errant criminal, but he had sustained an injury severe enough to be sent to St. Mungo’s thanks to a wayward cutting hex.  By the time he convinced the Healer that he was well enough to go home, Draco had already vacated room eleven at the Leaky Cauldron.  Harry was so disappointed that he didn’t even have the energy to go home.  He laid down on the bed that should have contained to very satisfied wizards by now and fell asleep exhausted and still slightly aroused.  At least, Ron had offered to take care of his part of the paperwork.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Draco was beyond frustrated.  When he had gone home to the manor after his aborted assignation with Harry (he had been so close to getting satisfaction! So bloody close!), he slammed every door he came across and stopped up every stair.  He had been too hot and bothered to fall asleep at a decent hour and had instead spent most of the night masturbating in frustration without really getting any true gratification.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Ron had slept like a baby knowing that not only had he caught his suspect (guilt practically being admitted by his flight) but he had also once again thwarted Malfoy’s nefarious intentions towards Harry.  Accident though it was.  He refused to acknowledge that it looked more like Harry had had ‘nefarious’ intentions towards Malfoy because he was doing his best to scrub his mind clean of anything he might have seen that he did not want to see.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Draco decided that if he really wanted to have his way with Harry, he needed to make himself move available.  And he decided that the best way to do this was to spend more time at Grimmauld Place, loathed though he was to spend more time with Granger and Weasley and by extension every other Weasley and Gryffindor that Harry associated with.

 

He had not, however, counted on the fact that by spending more time at Harry’s house and therefore having more opportunity to escape to a dark corner, he was also opening himself up to being walked in on more often than not by any number of Weasley.  

 

Ron, of course, caught them almost at it a half a dozen times by the time the last week of August finally rolled around.  Hermione had walked in on him and Harry heavily making out on the kitchen and had apologized so profusely that Draco had been unable to finish eating the breakfast Harry had cooked.  Ginny and Neville had found them entangled in a closet once because they too had been looking for a place to be away from Ron.  Much laughter had occurred, but someone they had ended up on the other side of the closet door as Ginny and Neville had gotten to stay hidden inside.  Once Luna, had walked in on them in Harry’s room because she had been ‘following a spectre’.  She had been wearing a bright pair of Spectrespecs.  She had removed the specs and had told Harry and Draco to get on with it, though she was pretty sure that there were voyeuristic spectres inhabiting the house, clustered around Harry’s room.  Neither of them had been too keen to continues after that declaration

 

The most humiliating had been when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had walked in on Draco on his knees in an empty bedroom about to give Harry a blowjob.  Apparently, they too needed a private place.  Draco had almost Obliviated himself.

 

“Harry, I can’t take this any longer,” Draco complained one day when they were alone in the drawing room.  Though they weren’t alone in the house.  “I swear that the Weasleys are conspiring against us.  They are determined that we shall never have sex again!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Why would they want to stop us from having sex?”

 

“Because...Because they think I’m evil have nefarious intention.  Or some such rot.”  Harry snorted.  “What?  You don’t believe me,” Draco stated.  “I’m almost sure that’s the reason.  I know how Gryffindors think.”

 

Harry went to hug his agitated ‘boyfriend’. “And how did you come upon this knowledge of Gryffindors’ thinking habits?” He queried.

 

“By dating one of course.”  Draco smiled at Harry despite his irritation.  “And by falling in love with one,” he added in a near whisper.

 

Harry was stunned.  “You love me?”

 

Draco nodded, reluctantly.  “Yes.  I have had to admit it to myself because why else would I continue seeing you and despite the fact that we haven’t been able to have sex for almost three months.  I could be off at a club right now, you know, getting laid by some hot Adonis.”

 

Harry tightened his arms around the blond at the thought of Draco with someone else.  “You haven’t, have you?  Been of visiting clubs, letting other men touch you?”  His arms tightened further.

 

“Ow, you heathen.  You’re hurting me,” Draco protested, struggling slightly against Harry’s hold.

 

“Sorry,” Harry loosened his grip, but didn’t release him.  

 

“No, you stupid brut.  That’s what I’m trying to tell you.  Despite the fact that we haven’t been intimate in ages, I haven’t felt the need to go off and find someone else.  Instead I spend every free moment of my time, here, with you.  In this crazy house, not having sex and talking and talking.  And I actually like it.  Meaning that I am either insane or in love.  Or possibly both, I haven’t ruled out the possibility of both.”

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself, he actually squealed and hugged Draco tighter again.  “I love you too Draco.  Merlin, I think I fell in love with you during our first date.  For all I know, I could have been in love with you since sixth year.  Goodness knows, I was obsessed enough then.”

 

“Good.”  Draco said and kissed Harry.  He pulled back momentarily, “You’ll have to tell me more about this sixth year obsession though.”

 

“Yeah, okay, whatever.  Later,” Harry mumbled and went back to kissing the man he loved.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Ron had known that Harry and Draco (goodness knows when he had become Draco instead of Malfoy in his head) were alone in the drawing room.  He had left Hermione in the kitchen cooking to go and ask Harry some random question and to stop any plans Draco might have of sinking his claws into his best mate.  

 

He had gotten there just in time to hear Draco’s declaration of love.  He had stood frozen in place, listening to the rest of their conversation.  Harry loved Draco.  More importantly, Draco loved Harry.  Loved him so much that he had been putting up with Ron’s crazy antics for the past three month.  Not to mention all the trouble he had heard his friends and family had cause over the last few weeks.  And Draco hadn’t hexed anyone!

 

As he watched Harry hug Draco tightly, he decided that he was going to stop.  He should have known he was fighting a losing battle from the very beginning.  He turned away when Harry went to kiss Draco.

 

“Enough.  I’ve done enough now.  Its time I let them have their happiness.”  He walked down to the kitchen and kissed Hermione despite that fact that she had food smeared all over her face and apron.  She wasn’t the best cook, but he loved her anyway.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~Finite~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

  
  


~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~Epilogue~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Three days later, on September 1st, Hermione and Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express.  Hermione was going to be giving a special lecture to the Muggle studies students on their first day of classes.  The headmistress had invited both Ron and Hermione to the Welcoming Feast.  They had booked a room at the Three Broomsticks.  Hermione was rather excited to be going back to Hogwarts as a guest lecturer.  Ron was excited for an entirely different reason.

 

Halfway to Hogwarts, Ron took a deep breath and turned to face Hermione.

 

“Um, Hermione?”

 

“Yeah,” Hermione said absently, not looking up from her lecture notes.

 

“There’s something I need to ask you.”

 

Hermione detected the serious tone in Ron’s voice and looked up at him.  He looked rather nervous.  This must really be serious.  She put her notes aside and gave him her entire attention.  “Alright, I’m listening.”

 

“Right,” Ron squeaked.  He cleared his throat.  “Seventeen years ago today, you walked through a compartment door similar to that one,” Ron pointed, “and into my life.  There you were a cute bossy, wild haired girl.  I never imagined that that girl would become the bane of my existence and then my best friend.  If someone had walked in and told me that that intelligent and strong girl would make me suffer miserably and pine after her for years, I would have laughed.  And if they had told me that she would send a flock of bird to attack me, well, I would have believed that.”  Hermione laughed threw the tears that had been forming in her eyes. “Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that one day I would be sitting here again with you and ready to ask you what I am about to ask you.”  Ron took a deep breath.  He reached into his left pocket and felt nothing.  He panicked looked through his other pocket and relaxed when he felt a box.  

 

Hermione was no longer holding back her tears because she knew what was coming and she knew her answer, clearer than any other answer she had ever had to give on an exam.  

 

Ron took out the box and presented it to the strong, intelligent and courageous woman in front of him.  “Hermione, will you put me out of my misery, again, and agree to be my wife?”  He opened the box to reveal the sapphire ring he had purchased months ago.

 

Hermione gasped.  It was her birthstone and it was the perfect ring.  “Oh Ron,” she flung herself at her boyfriend.

 

Ron hugged her back, careful not to drop the box in his hand.  “Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes, Ron, yes, of course I’ll marry you,” She managed to choke out through her tears.

 

~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~M~*~*~*~

 

Hours later, Harry had Draco pressed against his bed.  They were both naked.  Draco bit Harry’s shoulder as he finally thrust into him.  He shouldn’t have worried about keeping quiet, the house was blissfully empty.  Whereas Draco no longer was.  

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s knees and pushed them up and away, further opening Draco up.  Draco threw his head back and moaned at the sudden feeling of Harry’s cock sliding in deeper.  Draco felt so deliciously full.  He felt surrounded by Harry as he leaned in for a sloppy kiss.  He slowly slid out of Draco and then quickly thrust back in.  Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and clung to him, knowing that it had been too long for either of them to last long.

 

Harry continued to kiss Draco, his hips beginning to move faster, pistoning into Draco’s stretched hole.  He gave a particularly vicious and well-aimed thrust and Draco almost screamed.  It had been too long and that had been his prostate that Harry had just hit.

 

“Yes,” Draco ground out, “There, Harry, right bloody there!”  He moved dug his heel into Harry’s lower back, urging him on.  “Ha, ha, harder,” he moaned.

 

Harry obliged. “Oh, fuck,” Draco whimpered.

 

“So eager,” Harry said against Draco’s ear.  Draco turned and caught Harry’s mouth in a kiss.  He slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth.  Their tongues tangled messily as Harry continued to rapidly pump in and out of Draco.

 

Harry gave a particularly vicious thrust and Draco broke away to breath, “Ahh.”

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s legs and pushed them towards his chest.  He looked down at where his body and Draco’s were joined.  He began to slow.  

 

“No,” Draco groaned in protest.

 

Harry pulled his dick almost all the way out and loomed over Draco looking him straight in the eyes.  Slowly, he slid back inside Draco until he was inside, brushing his prostate.  Draco’s cock gave a jolt.  Harry noticed.

 

“You’re close.”  Draco bit his lip and nodded.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, closing any distance that remained.  Their lips met again.  The closeness made the trusts a little sloppy, but Draco didn't mind.  He moaned and it buzzed between their lips.

 

“I needed this,” Harry admitted.  “Not just the sex, but this closeness.”

 

Draco moved his lips to Harry’s neck, “Me too.  I needed this so much.”  He kissed his neck.  He was gentle at first, but then Harry’s hand snaked between their bodies and grasped Draco’s cock.  That was all it took, Draco came with a prolonged groan.  Harry snarled and slammed his dick deep inside Draco; the tightening of Draco's hole milking his own orgasm out of him.  He gave three more thrusts and filled Draco up with his seed.

 

Draco melted against the mattress like goo and Harry collapsed heavily on top of him.  He did not mind it at first.  But after a while the other man became too heavy.  Draco gave him a little shove and Harry rolled off easily enough.

 

For minutes, their heavy breathing filled the room.  Harry recovered his breath first.  “That was…”

 

“Yeah.” Draco agreed.  It was all he was able to say for the moment.

 

“I’m glad you helped Ron come up with a brilliant way of proposing to Hermione; a way that took them away from London and all the way to Scotland for two days.”

 

Draco gave a short laugh.  “I am rather brilliant.”

 

Harry lifted his head and gave a Draco a dopey grin.  “Yes, you are.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes.  

 

An owl flew in through the opened window, dropped a small note onto the bed and flew back out again.  Harry sat up and picked up the note, and read it.  “It’s from Ron.”

 

Draco grinned “He’s too late!  You’ve already had your wicked way with me.  You’re virtue is thoroughly compromised.”  

 

Harry read the note and chuckled.  “Oh I don’t think he minds” He handed the note to Draco.

 

All it said was:

 

_Harry,_

_She said yes!_

_Tell Draco I shall ignore any designs he might have on your virtue._

  
_Ron_

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT OR COMMENT BELOW!](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/162391.html)


End file.
